


It's not forever (but maybe it could be?)

by NixVicious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac is a sucker for adorable things, M/M, Stiles also has the most effing adorable puppy ever, Stiles lives on his own, again wine is very important, stisaac - Freeform, usage of SUITS universe for fic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixVicious/pseuds/NixVicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't miss Beacon Hills really. Things are going great for him in the city. He's on his last year of college, he scored that internship and life is pretty awesome. Then a surprise visitor turns up at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not forever (but maybe it could be?)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I got around to writing some Stisaac yesterday. There will definitely be more to come. God these two are so adorable I can't help myself. I totally get cavities over them :D but the pain is worth it.
> 
> Also, I'm no expert on wine. I just know what I like and I did a little research to make sure I described things accurately (ie. the glasses, the names, chilling or no chilling) in case anyone decides to call me out on it.

 

Pasta's boiling on the stove, his four cheese and mushroom sauce is cooking away nicely on the burner next to that and he's got a bottle of wine chilling in the cooler in the fridge. Stiles takes it out, pops the cork off that baby and pours himself a nice full glass of Lambrusco. He stares at the wineglass for a bit before actually drinking. It's a [Bordeaux](http://www1.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/riedel-vinum-bordeaux-wine-glasses-set-of-2?ID=500381) glass, one of those that has the longer bowl and stem as opposed to the shorter, broader [Burgundy](http://decanterguy.wordpress.com/2009/08/10/burgundy-wine-glass-lead-free/) kind that make you look like you're holding a baby coconut in your palm. He bought them a few weeks ago during an online sale that he happened to stumble across while looking for a new duvet set for his bedroom. Got a set of six for like, well it doesn't matter. Point is he got it on sale bitches!

It's been three years and Stiles has settled into his city apartment quite comfortably. He's on his last year of college and things are great. Last month he scored an internship at Pearson/Darby and he discovered he really likes wine when he went out to celebrate later that night. Donna totally tried to get him drunk because she thought the newbie was adorable and would look even more so when plied full of wine. That was a night he will never forget. Mike and Harvey still give him shit about it (ie. on Monday, there were little post-its stuck to every file on his desk referencing that fisaco with the jello shots). The timer on the oven dings and he slips on a pair of mittens to take out the tray of garlic bread he put in earlier. All the slices are perfectly golden and smell like heaven and oh hell yes he's eating a piece now.

He's only just managed to sink his teeth into one when the apartment's buzzer goes off. That's weird. He wasn't expecting any company today. Stiles covers the tray and pads out of the kitchen into the living room. The buzzer sounds again as he makes it to the end of the hallway.

"Isaac?"

All curly-haired, blue-eyed, angel-faced six feet of him is standing in Stiles doorway clad in dark jeans, navy blue sweater, leather jacket and a sheepish smile.

***

It turns out that Isaac was visiting a neighbouring pack on some thing or the other blah blah blah but Stiles kind of tuned out once the pasta was done because he had to empty it into the collander without splashing boiling hot water all over himself. And for that he needed absolute concentration.

"...I'm really sorry. If I knew you were busy I wouldn't have come. It's just that we-I haven't seen you in a really long time and-"

Stiles throws a dash of something followed by a pinch of another thing into the sauce, stirs it twice with a wooden spoon and then brings it up to his lips to taste. Isaac is momentarily distracted by the sight of his mouth sliding over the spoon.

Then Stiles says, "Here taste this!" while simultaneously shoving the same spoon at Isaac's face.

Isaac is so startled that he doesn't have time to protest before the sauce is thrust into his mouth. He hopes to god he didn't just actually moan out loud because goddamn it's good. It's really fucking good, and he says as much to Stiles who punches the air with his fist, a super pleased expression on his face.

"Good. Because you're staying for dinner."

They dish out pasta and sauce for themselves and Stiles tells him there's grated Parmesan if he wants to sprinkle it over his food. The entire tray of garlic bread is set on the table between them and then, then, Stiles magically produces the best tasting meatballs Isaac has ever had in his entire life.

"Just don't ask what they're made from," he jokes when Isaac looks like he's about to do just that.

***

Dinner is a pleasant affair. Stiles lets Isaac talk between bites while he mostly listens. He tells him that he finished school and got his GED, Erica and Boyd too. He works with Deaton in the clinic and has been thinking about taking veterinary courses at the local community college but hasn't fully decided because he's-

"You like it right?" Stiles interrupts.

"Well yeah, of course I do..."

"Then you should."

And just like that the matter's sealed.

Physically Isaac's still as tall and as beautiful as he always was but Stiles notices the way he holds himself more upright, back straight but not tense, and shoulders most definitely not slouched. He's the picture not of someone trying to curl in on himself and remain unnoticed, nor does he give off an overly cocky aura like he's got something to prove. He seems more comfortable in his skin, more sure of himself and the broadness of his shoulders is more pronounced. Now that Stiles thinks about it, all of Isaac's torso looks leaner and more built.

"When did you get to be so hot?" he blurts interrupting whatever else Isaac was saying.

Isaac doesn't flush red like he would have once. Instead the corner of his mouth quirks up a little and he says,

"Took you long enough to notice," eyes sparkling with mirth and it's a great look on him.

"You look happier too," Stiles muses.

"Maybe it has something to do with the amazing meal I just had."

"It was amazing wasn't it?" Stiles agrees.

"Nice to see you're still humble after all this time," Isaac quips dryly.

***

They move over to the living room after Isaac insists that he clear the table since Stiles cooked.

"It's only fair," he says by way of justification.

Now they're on the couch, each with a glass of wine because if there's one thing Stiles has learned since moving here it's that there's a bottle of wine for every occasion imaginable. Including ones where old friends show up unannounced to catch up after two years of total radio silence. Stiles had kept in relatively regular contact for most of his first year. After that, with his classes and courses and exams and papers, keeping in touch just fell between the cracks. Except for his dad, because no one mattered more than him.

It's Stiles' turn to talk now so he tells Isaac about his job and his classes. His professors and his bosses (because Harvey is plain badass and Jessica is fucking terrifying). And Donna, who is something like Lydia only way scarier. And Mike, because the guy is seriously cool, almost like on bro level. Then he tells him about the dog he rescued last semester. Poor thing almost drowned and would have too if Stiles hadn't heard the distressed whimpering.

"What happened to him?" Isaac asks genuinely concerned because he'll always have that soft spot for animals.

Stiles grins widely, "What do you think?" before whistling smoothly.

The most adorable ball of gold comes bounding out of nowhere and crashes into Stiles' shins.

"Say hello to Isaac Angel!"

It's a retriever puppy with adorable floppy ears, the sweetest brown eyes ever, and a tail that won't stop wagging. She reaches no more than midway up his shins and barks so cutely that Isaac feels like rolling around on the ground next to her. Stiles coos lovingly at her and scoops her up into his arms. Angel wiggles around madly until she's comfy and then stares at Isaac in absolute silence.

"I've got her. _She_ won't bite you, I swear!"

"Fyi, that's the least reassuring thing you can say when introducing a dog to a complete stranger for the first time," Isaac murmurs but his attention is solely on Angel as he inches closer bit by bit, giving her time to get used to his scent and presence.

Without warning she darts out from Stiles hold and dives into Isaac's lap, yipping happily until she settles with her nose buried in the crook of his elbow, tail beating lightly against his ribs.

"Well that's a first," Stiles mutters, scratching the back of his neck as he eyes them both.

Isaac pets her gently, fur baby soft and so so silky (Stiles literally preens as he tells him about the special shampoo he uses on her and how many times he brushes her coat), and tenderly scritches behind her ears which earns him the grateful lick of a tiny pink tongue. The tone of a camera shutter snapping draws his attention upwards to see Stiles with his phone out.

"Too adorable to resist," he says when he shows him the picture, "She's never done that before. She usually stays hidden when I have people over. The vet says it's because of whatever her previous owner did to her before I found her..."

Isaac sees the angry clench of Stiles' jaw and closes a warm palm over the other boy's. Stiles' fingers tighten around Isaac's in response because they both know how much they hate horrible things being done to those who can't protect themselves.

"Well she has you now so I know she's the luckiest little pup there will ever be."

It's said so genuinely, with so much conviction and warmth that Stiles can't help but lean in and close the distance between them. Isaac sags against him slightly and returns the kiss with the same amount of tenderness, thumb rubbing circles against the skin of Stiles' inner wrist. 

***

Stiles locks the door and switches off the lights. He heads for his bedroom and is greeted with the sight of Angel snoozing once again on Isaac, resting on his stomach this time, his fingers splayed in her fur. Something in his stomach clenches at the sight but he doesn't resist the urge to snap another picture because really it's a toothache of cute if ever there was one. One of Isaac's eyes slits open at the sound of Stiles walking towards the bed and a lazy unguarded smile slips onto his face. Something pools lower in Stiles' abdomen at that.

"Isaac..." he says, low and telling, because he's felt it since he opened the door and saw him standing there.

The teen doesn't reply or make a sound as Stiles lifts Angel off of him and disappears from the room. When he comes back moments later and shuts the door Isaac scents the air and smiles again, more wickedness and mischief than anything else. Stiles' arousal is a sweet, fragrant thing wafting through the air and curling all around him, but he doesn't move from where he's standing by the door. Isaac belatedly realises Stiles is waiting on him. For his permission? That sounds way too awkward, so Isaac smiles as alluringly as he can.

"Come here," he whispers.

***

Isaac's head slams back against the bed as Stiles thrusts just so, wrenching the most beautiful moan Stiles has heard lately from his mouth. His legs are wrapped around Stiles' waist, fingers digging into the mattress beneath them, back arched like a bow, and toes curled until they're cramping. Stiles licks at the beads of sweat dotting the line of his neck before biting down at the junction of his collarbone and Isaac cries out again. His body is on fire. He's shaking so much it feels like he's falling apart from the inside out.

"So beautiful," Stiles mumbles against the shell of his ear as he gives another particularly powerful thrust that makes stars burst behind Isaac's eyelids.

He can hear the frenzied pounding of Stiles heart as he fucks him but it's not the erratic patterns from an excess of Adderall or from his ADHD. It's an exact mirror of the frantic beating of Isaac's own heart. Stiles is equally good with his hands as he is with his dick because his fingers pump and stroke and tug and tighten without mercy until Isaac starts to feel that telltale tightening at the base of his spine. His thighs feel like they're about to break from the strain and Stiles' hands stutter, the rhythm breaking as he trembles bodily. And then Isaac's coming hard with a loud cry/gasp/moan/all of the above, eyes flashing between beta gold and human blue.

His arms which were previously wrapped around Stiles' shoulders fall to the bed, his legs giving out as Stiles comes right on his heels. Two thrusts and he bursts, hot and pulsing between Isaac's legs and Stiles can feel it running down the insides of both their thighs. He collapses bonelessly on top of Isaac, face nestled into the crook of his neck, breath shaky against the dip of his shoulder. Their chests are heaving and they're both panting breathlessly.

Stiles hair is sticking up at all sorts of weird angles and then it’s matted down with sweat in other places. It's endearing really and Isaac finds himself thinking about all the fleeting thoughts he's had about Stiles over the years as he reaches up to comb his fingers through the tangly mess. The brief touches, glances when they both thought the other wasn't looking, moments when he swears Stiles could see the images in his head when Isaac would look at him sometimes in the locker room, or at the loft during and after pack meetings. He wonders if all of that was somehow leading up to this moment and if this is what he's been waiting for. Then he thinks about what it would be like to have this all the time. It's a scary thing to let himself entertain wanting, much less actually having, someone like Stiles.

He shifts his head to the side slightly so he can press a kiss to the teen's neck to stop himself from saying something like 'let's do this forever' or 'I think I might love you'. That's not exactly the type of thing to say post-coitus. Especially when he has no way of knowing what this is. Isaac knows what sex is, and he's not some needy girl trying to complicate things before there's anything to complicate. He just might be a bit attached to Stiles in a way that he never was with Scott, or even Derek. Stiles has always been different for him, special.

Stiles hums when Isaac kisses him and turns his head so that he's staring him in the face. It’s kind of really hard to not say some of the things he can feel trying to fight their way out of him when eyes that exact shade of amber are staring at you so intently. Isaac nuzzles the tip of the other boy’s nose and then they're both leaning in, lips meeting in a kiss that feels different to all the others they've shared so far. Stiles pulls back and just looks at him.

“Huh.”

"What?" Isaac murmurs, trying to keep his tone steady.

"Stay," Stiles says before drifting off to sleep, contented smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Lambrusco is a sweet Italian red wine that can be served chilled. Really, the only red wine you can serve chilled. It's a great beginner wine for anyone. I personally like Zinfandel Rosé which is a sweeter, pink wine.
> 
> Come say yo over at my tumblr (Nixvicious). I don't bite I swear :)


End file.
